Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a humidification filter, and a vaporizing humidifier including the same, and more particularly, to a humidification filter in which chemical substances having a pungent odor are not released when water is vaporized from the humidification filter, and a vaporizing humidifier including the same.
Description of Related Art
A humidifier may be classified into an ultrasonic humidifier and a vaporizing humidifier. The ultrasonic humidifier is a device in which an ultrasonic vibrator is used to produce fine water droplets, and the fine water droplets are supplied in the air to induce humidification. In addition, the vaporizing humidifier is a device in which water is evaporated by passing air through a wet filter to thereby induce humidification.
Unlike the ultrasonic humidifier, the vaporizing humidifier induces humidification by using a humidification filter, such that major characteristics such as a humidification amount may vary depending on a quality of material, a form, a material of the humidification filter, whether or not a chemical treatment is performed, and the like.
The humidification filter used in existing vaporizing humidifiers generally consists of a hydrophilic synthetic fiber or a hydrophobic synthetic fiber.
However, in the case of the humidification filter consisting of the hydrophilic synthetic fiber such as nylon, when humidification is performed in a state in which the humidification filter is sufficiently wet with water, the filter is operated normally; however, when the humidification filter is dried as water in a tank of a humidifier becomes insufficient, hydrophilic chemical substances are combined with water and released in the air, which causes a strong pungent odor.
Meanwhile, the humidification filter made of the hydrophobic synthetic fiber has minimal hydrophilic substances, such that there is little possibility that the above-described problems are incurred; however, it still has a problem in that a humidification amount to be provided is not sufficient. Accordingly, in order to obtain a desired humidification amount in the humidification filter consisting of the hydrophobic synthetic fiber, it is necessary to perform a chemical treatment such as hydrophilic coating. Even in this case, there is problem in that when the humidification filter is dried, the coated chemical substances are evaporated with the water, which causes a strong pungent odor.